


Eurydice

by Ilthit



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Father Jupe is asking for confessions.





	Eurydice

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely stole this whole scene from Robert Anton Wilson, who probably stole it from someone else. I forgot which novel it was, but I think somewhere in _The Historical Illuminatus Chronicles_.

I do not shift, and I do not look around. I've learned to be quiet, to survive.

I should have warned her. She's only been here a few months. She doesn't know.

They do this every year. We're all called to the dining hall and Father Jupe tells us that he knows some of us are sinners, unnatural and vile unto Nuggan. Those who come forward and name their lover will be forgiven. Those who choose to remain silent will be punished.

As he speaks, the sisters watch us to see who looks guilty.

Please, Magda. Please, darling. Don't look.


End file.
